Foldable ladders are known which can be folded for storage in small spaces such as trunks of cars or closets. These ladders generally allow a ladder to be folded to about 36 inches in length. Such ladders are extended into straight, rigid form for use. Foldable ladders are often dangerous in that they can move between a rigid position and a collapsible position relatively easily. In addition, the folding nature of the ladders can render them of insufficient strength, when extended, to support the weight of a person.
Any ladder construction should be as simple as possible, to cause the cost of the ladder to be reasonable.